My Master Judged
by WritingThroughLIFE
Summary: SPOILERS... If you haven't watched season 2. Before Ciel was born again as a demon he is transported to a strange room filled with angels, reapers, and his dead family! together they will watch his cinematic records (the show) and decide if he will be allowed to die and go to heaven! Will Ciel really leave Sebastian and go with his parents! READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've become sort of obsessed with these characters watching the show fictions!I really do enjoy them but I won't continue unless I get at least 5 or more reviews because I want to be sure that if I'm going to go through all the effort of writing out all of the episodes that people will actually want to read them.**

**This takes place right before ciel becomes a demon… I hope you all enjoy!**

Ciel awoke with a gasp, he sat up and glance around, not only a moment before he was sure he had been about to fall into the ocean and now here he was in a place he had no recollection of. And where on earth was Sebastion. The room he was in was completely devoid of color everything was white and pristine, it disgusted Ciel he had never much liked white. "I see you're awake" Ciel turned at the voice and took in the man standing before him he had on a white suit and his hair was a silvery blonde. He smiled slightly "come child it is time they are waiting for you"

"who are you and what do you mean"

"I am Raphael, I'm afraid thats all I can tell you for now. Please follow me, things will be explained shortly" Ciel didn't want to follow this man he wanted to know what the hell was going on and he wanted to know it now but ciel held himself in check he was the earl phantomhive after all. Ciel followed the man through empty white halls until they reached a set of grand double doors. The man, Raphael, opened them and stepped aside for Ciel to walk in. He did so and was momentarily blinded by a bright light.

In the room moments before~~~~~~~~~

"Judgment has been passed you are welcomed into heaven" a loud voice proclaimed the voice belonged to a tall man all in white with curly blonde hair that seemed to shine he stood at the center of all the others. the man who had been allowed into heaven smiled tears in his eyes and he and his companions vanished "the next case is an odd one"

"how so Michael"

"The boy Ciel Phantomhive has sold his soul to a demon this would in normal circumstance send him straight to hell however he is a child of but 13 years and his soul is still pure if the child repents heavens gates may open for him"

"this shouldn't be too hard then he is like you said a child, he probably had no idea what he was doing he should repent rather easily"

There was a maniacal laugh from the corner and the angels looked upon the reapers in disgust if they didn't have need of the cinematic records the beings would never have been allowed. The reaper who had laughed was a man with long silvery hair that covered his eyes only showing the the bottom of 2 scars and a wide crazy grin. "repent... thats a good one" the man stated wiping at his eyes with one of his long sleeves. The angels all looked slightly confused but they ignored the insane reaper "bring in his family and others of importance" Micheal ordered two lesser angels. It took only a moment to summon them all; Vincent and Rachel, her sister Madame Red and her husband, and strangely enough Abberline. "you have been brought here today to help judge the newly deceased. bring him in" the doors opened

The light faded and ciel nearly gasped out loud he was in a huge room, at its center was a table and seated there were more men like Raphael the man in the center was obviously their leader. What really shocked Ciel however, were the others in the room. To one side there was the reapers William and Grell and that new guy, whatever his name was, as well as the Undertaker. and on the opposite side was the dead. or thats how Ciel would describe them, seated together was Madame Red and who could only be her deceased husband (if anyone knows a name or wants to suggest one go for it). next to them was Ciel's own parents Rachel and Vincent and by them was Abberline. they were dead ciel knew they were dead but here they were and they were staring at him in shock

what on earth was ciel doing here they all thought he was much too young to be dead it seemed impossible. Madame Red looked at ciel in sadness the last time she had seen the boy she had nearly killed him. She had died then and had too been brought in front of the angels when she had died she had asked for their forgiveness and after reviewing the cinematic records they had granted her amnesty and she had been allowed into heaven. However, during her trial it had only been her, a reaper, and the angels why with just a child did they need so many people here? What had ciel done to deserve this She wondered? Her grip on her husband tightening. Vincent and Rachel gripped eachothers hands as they stared at their son who now stood in front of them shock on his face as it probably was on theirs. Abberline was shocked as well Ciel the poor boy with such a dark past he wondered what this was all about it seemed ciel did as well.

Ciel controlled his shock and turned abruptly to face the man in charge "what is going on here"

"you are dead Ciel Phantomhive and it is time for your trial"

"trial?"

"yes you see despite your rather dark circumstances we believe you to still be eligible for heaven and so we the angels and your family and friends who have impacted your life are here to review your cinematic records and place judgement" Ciel couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips the mere thought of him going to heaven was absurd after all he had done in his life. "you may take your seat Ciel " michael gestured to a chair near his family, but Ciel turned up his nose

"no I dont want to sit there I think over here suits me better" he stated and walked to the opposite side of his family closer to the reapers. Then Ciel surprised them all by calling out "Sebastian my chair please" and in a moment there stood a black clad butler chair in hand placing it before ciel an angel stood

"your kind is unwelcome here"

"my master is here and where he goes I shall follow until the end" sebastian smirked Michael raised his hand silencing the angels around him

"leave it we can not force him to leave" michael stated although his voice was heavy with contempt, it was true the demon who stood next to his master was the king of hell right beneath lucifer himself. Perhaps this would be harder than he thought if this child had contracted this demon then he might not be able to be saved.

Vincent stared at his son in shock the cold eyes and blank facade all things he had once worn himself as the queens guard dog were now worn by his young son it was abhorrent, yes ciel would have had to take his place at one point but never this young. Rachel squeezed his hand as she stared at her son; besides the slightly cynical smile he seems so emotionless it was unlike the happy child she remembered and why would he choose to sit over there and who was that mysterious butler? so many questions went through her mind and no answers presented themselves it was irritating to both parents.

"lets begin then shall we" micheal looked over at the reapers and rolled his eyes at the scene william was currently pulling the red haired reaper off the rather disgruntled demon the boy ciel sat there with no emotion on his features waiting. when grell was properly detained william came forward with the book and opened it the cinematic records began.

**AN: Ok so heres the first chapter the next will be episode 1 I'm using the dubbed dialogue becuase its easier for me to write quickly rather than the japanese I hope that's ok. PLEASE REVIEW also in your eviews if you would like this to be a slight slash fiction between ciel/sebastian (I ship them) then comment and let me know otherwise I will try to keep it as unslashy as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Onto episode 1!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING if I did there would be a bit more slash in the show!**

**[in the darkness]**

**The voice: Think carefully. Should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach.**

the angels all leaned forward slightly this was it the making of the contract.

**Ciel: Do you think one who was among those faithful would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?**

Rachel cringed at her sons harsh tone what had happened to him after their deaths she wondered. Vincent was paying extremely close attention to what was happening on screen as the queens guard dong he had come across many creatures not of this world but nothing like this what was it and what was he doing with his son VIncent needed to know.

**The voice: I'll ask but once more. Do you wish to form a contract with me?**

"contract" vincent whispered then his eyes widened in realisation and he looked toward his son who sat watching the screen with boredom clear in his eyes then he looked to the butler at his sons side his eyes met with crimson and the butler smirked slightly at Vincents glare. The man was a demon he had never seen one before and then his anger faded to extreme sadness what had driven his son so far as to call on a demon.

**Ciel: I do! Now, stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!**

The angels were a bit shocked this child sitting near them should not have been able to call on such a powerful demon and with so much passion the boy definitely knew what he was doing the angels glanced warily at the boy just who was this kid!

**[Ciel's bedroom]**

**Sebastian: Master. It is time for you to wake up.**

**For breakfast today, we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones, or pain de campagne. Which dish would you care for this morning?**

**Ciel: A scone.**

**S: Today you have a meeting with Mr. Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire. And this evening, Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit.**

**C: Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?**

**S: Yes. I'm told he's Italian. We will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide.**

Vincent couldn't get over how odd it was to his son preforming his duties it just didn't seem right. No child should have to be so cold and cruel.

**C: I know this smell. Is this tea Earl Gray?**

**S: Yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly.**

**S: I shall wait for you at the dining table, Master. [Ciel throws a dart at sebastian who catches it deftly between two fingers]**

**Well thrown, my lord. Even so, let's save the games for later.**

**C: Yes, I suppose you're right, Sebastian.**

**[Dining room]**

**[Finny is hit with a dart on the back of his head]**

**Finny: Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! What was that for, Master? What did I do?**

**Ciel: Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions.**

"ciel how rude of you" Rachel scolded before she could stop herself Ciel looked over at her and rolled his eyes rachel squeezed her hand into a fist dead or not she was still his mother and she would not be treated like this by her own son. Vincent calmed her shaking his head they needed to get more details before they could confront Ciel

**Sebastian: There you are! Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny? Mey-Rin, have you washed all the beddings? Baldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? Tanaka... well, I suppose you're all right as you are.**

**Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. So get to work!**

**Mey-rin: Yes, sir!**

**S: Simply hopeless.**

William couldn't help but smile at the demon having to act as such a lowly butler. The angels seemed to enjoy it as well.

**[Servants' area]**

**Sebastian: The silver is polished to a spotless shine. The tablecloth is crisp, clean and wrinkle-free. There is not a single bruised blossom among Master's favorite white roses. And finally, the highest quality ingredients have been gathered to prepare a first-rate dinner. The table is perfection. This will be an elegant Phantomhive welcome.**

**[bell rings]**

**(Sigh,) Still so much to do and he calls me now.**

**Baldo: A guest is comin'. All right, then this is our chance. Sebastian looks down on us all the time. Today we will be so perfect he won't even know what 'it 'im. "Ah!". Yeah, that's what he is gonna say.**

**Mey-rin & Finny : Ah!**

**B: That's for him to say, not you.**

**M: Oh, That's a good idea.**

**F: Right, we have to stop relying on Sebastian for everything.**

**B: It's settled then, we got a plan of attack!**

**All: Let's get to it!**

'why is it showing all of this pointless information"

"its all part of your life and so it must all be shown" ciel rolled his eyes

"how tedious"

"now now my young master isn't it nice being able to reminisce before your death" sebastian smiled down at ciel who rolled his eyes.

**[Ciel's Study]**

**Ciel: I'm a bit hungry. I'd like something sweet to eat.**

Rachel laughed remembering how ciel would try to sneak treats when he was younger it was nice to know he hadn't entirely changed

**Sebastian: You shouldn't eat now, Master. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening.**

**C: I don't care about that. Make me a parfait.**

**S: I'm sorry, sir.**

**C: Fine then. About the portrait in the hallway...**

Rachel and Vincent smiled it was a wonderful portrait of them all as a family

**S: Yes.**

**C: Take it down. **

rachle put a hand to her mouth in slight shock Vincent calmed her "It probably hurts to see the portrait now that we're gone" rachel nodded but it still hurt.

**I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent, and I am the head of the house now.**

Vincent grimaced at seeing Ciel like that he was just a young boy he wasn't nearly ready for this yet.

**S: Consider it done, my lord.**

**[Servants' area]**

**Sebastian: Now, how exactly did this happen? [shows destroyed gardens, broken dishes, and burnt dinner]**

"What absolutely useless servants" one angel remarked

"yes" ciel agreed "thay are relatively useless at housework but they weren't hired for that" ciel stated before turning back to the screen signifying he wasn't going to answer any more questions.

**F: I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed-killer on the garden.**

**M: I was trying to reach the tea set we use for guests, but I tripped and the cabinet fell!**

**B: There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner, and it was gonna take a long time, so uh, I used me flamethrower.**

"flamethrower" Madame reds husband laughed slightly and she smiled at him a smile too on her face at the absurdity of it.

**M&F: Oh~, we're so sorry. We didn't mean to.**

**S: (Our guest will arrive just after 6. At most we have two hours left. Not enough time to replace the tea set or find premium meats. What should I do?)**

Ciel smiled slightly "how funny to see you so flustered" sebastian sighed but said nothing

**Calm down, all of you. Perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka's book, and start behaving like… Everyone. Listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand? We must be quick about this. We might save this night yet.**

**[Damiano arrives to a magnificent stone garden]**

**[Garden]**

**Damiano: Oh, how impressive!**

**Servants: Hello, welcome, sir.**

**Sebastian: This is called a stone garden. It is a traditional feature in Japan.**

**D: Ah, prodigioso! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden.**

**S: We thought it appropriate to serve dinner al fresco this evening. Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready.**

**D: Ha ha ha, I should have expected this from a Phantomhive. I cannot wait to see what else is in store!**

Ciel let out a laugh and sebastian had his customary smirk on his face

**Baldo: Phew, We actually did it.**

**Finny: Who would've thought a dozen box of gravel could turn into an amazing garden?**

**S: Naturally we were able to handle this. We serve the Phantomhive family after all. There's still work to be done. Let's take care of it while the master is talking business with his guest. Look sharp now.**

**Servants: Right!**

**[Drawing Room]**

**Damiano: The progress we've been making with the East India Factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top-notch staff.**

**Ciel: Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn.**

"As a lord shouldn't you be paying more attention to the conversation"

"I was listening I just didn't care for anything he had to say"

**D: Right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force, it would-**

**C: Go on. It's your turn.**

**D: Oh, yes. I just spin this then.**

**Okay there, five spaces.[moves his game piece] Now, what I wanted to ask you. Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion? I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord, and I would consider it an honor to help expand the Funtom Company…**

**C: Lose a leg in the enchanted forest. And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?**

**D: Oh, I see. Right, I move six.**

**C: You don't. That's three.**

**D: What? But…**

**C: You lost a leg, if you recall. Now you only move half othe number of spaces.**

"that sounds like an awful game" one of the angels stated

**D: Oh my, ha ha ha ha. This is a gruesome-a board game, isn't it? Is there-a no way for me to restore my leg, then?**

**C: I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again.**

the angels looked at Ciel pity and sadness in their eyes Ciel was focused on the memory.

**Your body is burnt by raging flames.**

**[Kitchen]**

**Sebastian: How is it going?**

**Baldo: I'm doin' it like you said to. Is this really what you want?**

**S: Yes, that looks excellent.**

**Mey-rin: Sebastian! Found 'em! Aah! [trips sending boxes flying everywhere, Sebastian catches them all as well as Meirin]**

**S: Oh, honestly. How many times have I told you not to run inside the manor, Mey-Rin?**

"How is she so clumsy its as though her glasses don't work"

"they don't" Ciel stated shortly

**M: I'm so sorry, sir! My glasses cracked and I can't see a thing!**

**S: These are the last items we needed for dinner. Splendid work, everyone. And now I believe you can leave the rest of it to me and relax for a bit. But I need you to do well, very well, during dinner tonight.**

**B: He said it twice…**

**Finny: Ooh, that's serious.**

**[Drawing Room]**

**Sebastian: Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served.**

**Damiano: Oh, dinning out in that exquisite stone garden? Shall we go, my lord?**

**Ciel: Very well, we'll finish the game later.**

**D: Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'ma going to lose.**

**C: I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through.**

**D: How childish.[ciel glares at the man]**

the cold look in Ciels eyes sent shivers even down the angels spines

**Oh I, I mean that sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me!**

**[Stone garden]**

**Sebastian: On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced raw beef donburi courtesy of our chef Baldroy.**

**Damiano: A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?**

**S: Yes, but surely you have heard of it? This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donburi!**

**D: Oh, donburi!**

**S: This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated.**

**Finni: Now that's our Sebastian for you!**

**Baldo: He saved the day.**

**Tanaka: ho ho ho.**

**D: Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!**

**S: The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce.**

**Mey-Rin. Now, Mey-Rin.**

**Mey-rin: Yes, sir!**

**S: Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine.**

**M; Of course, yes, sir!**

**B: Hey...**

**F: What?**

**B: Is it just me or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?**

**M: Sebastian is watching me. I can't take it. Don't look at me that way! [spills wine]**

"poor girl she has a crush and now she's all flustered" Rachel giggled

"I cant blame her Sebastian is very handsome" Madame red smiled with her sister who nodded her agreement

"of course he is he's a demon" Vincent stated

**B&F: Ah~!**

**F: Mey-Rin, stop it! Can't you see you're spilling the wine?[Sabastian removes the tablecloth in one swift movement]**

"thats my bassy for you so impressive" Grell squealed from his spot

**D: Oh? Where did the tablecloth-a go?**

**Ciel: A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it.**

**S: Please accept my apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure.**

**D: Oh, Oh my! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired.**

**C: Pay him no mind. He merely act as befits one of my servants.**

"how that must irk you" one of the angels stated

"not at all while I am under contract I am indeed just one of his servants"

**S: My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler.**

**C: humph.**

"I'm guessing from that reaction that he says that a lot"

"yes its what you would call his catchphrase" Ciel answered his father without looking at him this made vincent sigh what would it take for their son to acknowledge their presence.

**[Drawing Room]**

**Damiano: That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lord. Now then, about the contract…**

**Ciel: Before we discuss that, we must finish the game.**

**D: Ah, yes of course. I do have a pressing-a appointment, perhaps another ti…**

**C: Children can be very demanding about their games. Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset.**

The angels had to admit the boy was crafty

**D: No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?**

**Sebastian: I've brought some tea for you and my lord.**

**D: I'll be right back.[ he leaves and sebastian pours Ciel some tea]**

**C: What is this? It smells terribly weak.**

**S: Out of consideration for our guest, I brought some Italian tea.**

**C: Italian?**

**S: Italians drink more coffee than tea, sir. So finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking, master?**

**C: No, it is not. I don't like it at all.**

"did you find me childish in that moment Sebastian"

"not so my lord i just dont like it when something I prepare displeases you" ciel turned back to the memory the response made Ciel's face feel unnatural warm witched irked the boy

**S: I'll see to the dessert preparations.**

**C: Good. We must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for its courtesy.**

**S: Yes, my young lord.**

"Why do I have bad feeling about this?" Gabriel, an angel, commented

"because he's a demon" Raphael replied

"no that isn't it somehow it has to do with ciel"

"He's just a boy"

"a boy who can summon the king of hell"

"a fluke obviously the boy has been through a lot he obviously doesn't know how powerful this demon is otherwise he wouldn't be quite so comfortable in his presence."

**[Telephone Room]**

**Damiano: I'm-a tired of-a babysitting this-a child earl. Yes, I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now. The employees? Who cares about them? Ah...! Never mind. The rest of the formalities are for you to deal with. No, it'll be easy. Please, he's only a child.**

"They always underestimate me"

"you are rather small my lord" Ciel glared up sebastan for that remark but sebastian continued to smile.

**[Hallway] [see's a face in the dark]**

**Damiano: Ah...! Impossible… I'm seeing things.**

**Ciel's Voice: "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead."**

"why does that sound fimiliar"

"its from the game" michael stared down at the child before him impossible the boy couldn't be behind this he was a child… right

**D: Ah... No, that's ridiculous.[searches the mansion for the right room]**

**Huh. Not here either. Or here… This manor is like a giant maze. I can't even find the drawing room.[ see's a face coming towards him]**

**Ciel's Voice: "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead."**

"creepy' one of the lesser angels commented

**D: Ah... eh, ahh! S, stay, stay away from me!**

**Finny: That's odd. Was that our guest I heard just now?**

**Baldo: Hey! We need to move this, or Sebastian will start yellin' again!**

**F: Right!**

**Mey-rin: Oh, how embarrassing! Oh, I really messed up this time! Oh, but at least I was able to get close to Sebastian! Oh, what a shameful day it all! What kind of lecherous maid am I?**

Rachel couldn't help but giggle. Ciel rolled his eyes at the site of Meirin's daydream.

**D: Huff,huff…[falls down stairs] Aghhhh!**

**M: Ah, sir, are you all right? Ah! His right leg... it's twisted round. What happened to it?**

**B: Hey, what's wrong?**

**M: Our guest! Something's happen!**

**Ciel's Voice: "And now you lose one leg in the enchanted forest."**

**D: Ugh!**

**M: Sir? Uh, Sir? Come back.**

**Sebastian: Surly you aren't leaving the manor yet, sir? We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still have to serve dessert.[tries to crawl away]**

**You've lost a leg, remember? Now you can only move half the number of spaces. So why not just relax a bit and make yourself at home?**

**[Kitchen]**

**Damiano: Damn, It's too dark. Is this a cupboard? Damn, these are really tight quarters. What's this…? Smells like sugar.[red light illuminates]**

**Sebastian: What an impatient guest we have. You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven?**

**D: The, the oven? Open up! Please, open the door!**

"you're going to burn him alive"

"thats the idea if you dont recall the game" Ciel stated emotionlessly

"your body is burned by raging flames I remember" michael stated trying to hide his shock from the boy

"isn't this a bit extreme even if he did sell the factory"

"I dont like it when people double cross me"

**S: Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs. There's plum pudding, mincemeat pie. There are many traditional desserts here in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty.**

"thats absolutely disgusting" Rachel looked a bit green

**Ciel's Voice: "Your body is burnt by raging flames."**

**D: Aghhhhhhhh!**

**[Backyard]**

**Baldo: What was that? Someone screamed.**

**Finny: Don't know. Oh, hi Sebastian!**

**Sebastian: Thank you for your hard work today. As a reward how would you like some lemon meringue pie? The sugar will give you energy.**

**F: Sebastian! You're such a nice person! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**B: Thank you so much Sebastian! Thank you![both glomp sebastian]**

**S: Oh, yes, and Bald, a workman will be coming by in the morning. When he arrives kindly let him know we'll be needing our oven thoroughly cleaned.**

**B: Huh? The oven?**

**S: Mr. Damiano, I hope you enjoyed your stay, and the Phantomhive family hospitality, all the way down to your bones.**

**D: Huff, huff... Mamma mia!**

"what an awful thing to do"

"it isn't that bad"

"really how do you see it that way" the angel asked Ciel

"well he's still alive isn't he" ciel smirked at the angels look of horror. Sebastian smiled at his young lord with slight pride

**[Drawing Room]**

**Ciel: Humph, ha ha ha. What an unattractive scream. He sounds almost like a pig taken off to slaughter. Humph, What presumption, first he sells the East Indian factory without telling me, and then he dares to ask for more money? Did he think to retain my trust?[ciel moves his piece the last few squares to Happy End]**

**I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again.**

"you can still have your happy end" michael comments

"no I can't" ciel said i so low that only sebastian heard it made his smirk perhaps he didn't need to worry that ciel might leave him for these disgusting creatures.

**[Hallway]**

**Sebastian: It would appear we'll be needing to hang new wallpaper as well.**

**- the image of Ciel's babyhood -**

**Ciel: Mama! Papa!**

Rachel felt like crying as she looked from the little boy to the one in the room. they were so different. Ciel blushed furiously at his childish self.

**S: The new head of the Phantomhive estate, hah.**

The cinematic memory faded for a moment before forming a new scene.

**AN: ok so this chapter was relatively short but theres not much that really happens in this episode its basically an introduction so the next chapter will have many more comments. I really hope I did all the characters justice. Please Review Ciel commands it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Episode 2! Ciel acknowledges all those who followed his orders and reviewed... ElisaMadness, Paxloria, Meapzilla2mouse, and TrinaDauntless648**

**also I know these are really fast updates its because at the moment i have a lot of time on my hands later on they might be limited to once a week or once every two weeks :) so enjoy the fast updating while you can!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI :'(**

**[Corridor][servants looking at chewed through wire]**

**Bard: Bloody hell, this wire's done for.**

**Mey-Rin: Oh, not the rats again.**

**Bard: This is gettin' ridiculous. I mean I heard they'd been plaguin' London lately, but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city.**

**a rat: (squeak-squeak)**

**B&M&F: Ah!**

**Finny: Now I've got you, rat! [throws a pillar at the rat]**

"what how is that possible" Abberline questioned in shock

"Finny has supernatural strength" Ciel replied as though there's was nothing interesting about that at all. the other angels were a bit shocked it made them wonder about the other servants

**Bard: Nooo!**

**Finny: Looks like it got away, he he.**

**Bard: What are you laughin' for? Are you tryin' to kill us too, you idoit? **_**(Can I just say I love how Bard says idiot in the dub… sorry to you dub haters out there but I actually really enjoy funimation dubs i think they have great talent… some of the other companies not so much but funimation is pretty great… my all time favs are Michael tatum, Brina Palencia, Todd Haberkorn, and Joel Mcdonald(Yoite XD) ok sorry had a fangirl moment!)**_

**Tanaka: ho-ho-ho.**

**[Billiard room]**

**(from outside)**

**Finny: Look! There is another one!**

**Bard: Catch it!**

**(inside the room)**

**Randall: Quite a commotion going out there, It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well.**

**A man with a sandwich**_**(seriously guys this is how he is listed)**_**: Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of them, don't you think?**

**Lau: And someone will. He is just waiting for the opportune moment.**

"lau" Vincent stated in distaste the man had always been a bit obsessed with his son. Everytime the man would come to give a report he would find an excuse to talk to the child always said he found him highly interesting,

**Madam Red: Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?**

"its me" Angelina smiled brightly and rachel smiled at her sister fondly.

**Ciel: I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss.**

"its kind of sad how well he fits in with the adults isn't it" one angel commented

**Randall: That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?**

**Ciel: Any time you like. The rats will come soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the storehouse.**

Vincent immediately picked up what Ciel was doing he was laying a trap which meant the man he was looking for was in the room.

**Vanel: Ugh... (Tch.)**

**Ciel: Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward.**

**Randall: What a vulture!**

**Ciel: Sir. Randall, I'd be careful how you smear my family name.**

**Vanel: Ha, you're in trouble now, Randall. What next, Lord Phantomhive?**

**Ciel: It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?**

**How soon can you secure the payment?**

"I can't believe how exceptional you are at pool"

"it isn't like its a very difficult game" Ciel stated

"you're being modest my lord"

"modesty has nothing to do with it, its a simple fact"

**Randall: Tonight, I'll have it by then.**

**Ciel: Then I'll send a carriage for you later. We can even prepare some light entertainment for you, does that sound good?**

**Sandwich: You passed your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?**

**Ciel: Naturally.**

**Randall: Careful, or your greed will undo you.[ciel hit all the balls in and wins the game}**

The ciel in the memory gives a smirk similar to the one they had seen him give now and rachel wonders if he ever truly smiles

**Ciel: Am I undone?**

**[Drawing room]**

**Sebastian: Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum & Mason today.**

**Lau: Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well.**

**Red: Grell.**

Angelina froze up for a moment waiting for someone to connect the dots but no one said a word or even looked at her strangely and she felt herself slump her insides were a nervous mess would this show everyone what she had done and how would they react when they found out"

**Grell: Ah, yes, my lady.**

**Red: Learn something from Sebastian.**

**Grell: Uh, yes...**

**Red: Just look at him. I mean, his physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city.**

Madame red blushed crimson as the others snickered at her. Sebastian grimace he really did hate being touched by anyone,,, well almost anyone he looked down at his little lord, somewhere along the way he had developed a sort of obsession with picking the boy up and holding him in his arms perhaps it was because it annoyed the child so much… yes that must be it.

**Ciel: Ahem! Madam Red.**

**Red: Oh, Sorry. I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit.**

**Lau: So, do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?**

**Ciel: Perhaps.**

**Red: Why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where the rats' nest is, doesn't he?**

"thats definitely a good way to describe that man" Vincent agreed

**Lau: I'm but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my lord. If the earl instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing.[lau puts his hand on ciel's head][madam red grabs ciel from lau]**

**Red: Watch it! You'd best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!**

**Lau: You wound me. I would never paw at him in his own home, dear madam.**

**Red: Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere? Careful, you're on thin ice now, sir!**

**Lau: Hahahaha. Sorry, I'm joking of course.**

Vincent seriously doubted that.

**Sebastian: Master?**

**Red: You'd better be. I hope you understand how protective I am of my dear nephew. I would lay down my own life for him and I'll...**

Ciel scoffed he hadn't been paying attention to her at the time as he had had a headache.

**Lau: Hahahaha.**

**Ciel: Oh, the rats are here...**

**[Corridor]**

**Bard: It went that waaaay !**

**Ciel: And here, too...**

**Mey-Rin: Get it! Aghhhhh!**

**Finny: Ohhhhh!**

**Mey-Rin: (huff, huff, huff...)**

**Sebastian: Master. Today's dessert is a deep-dish pie prepared with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?**

**Ciel: Bring it to my study. I'm done here.**

madam red pouted a bit at both being called a rat and because Ciel didn't want to eat with her

**Sebastian: Certainly, my lord.**

**A rat: (squeak-squeak)**

**Finny: Ahhhhh!**

**Tanaka: Ho-ho-ho.**

**A rat: (squeak-squeak)[sebastian catches the rats]**

**Sebastian: That's enough of that. Stop playing and get back to work.**

**B&F&M: Sir...**

**[Ciel's Study]**

**Ciel: (Sigh,) Finally, some peace and quiet.[hand reaches out and grabs Ciel]**

**Ugh!**

Rachel gasps worried for her son

**Sebastian: (Knock-knock,) Young master. I brought your pie and afternoon tea.**

**Master...? (Gasp,) This is terrible...! The refreshments will all be wasted now...**

"Thats what your worried about not my nephew" Angelina stated staring at sebastian

"he had no real reason to be worried about me he can always tell if I'm in any real danger or not" Ciel stated simply

"so you don't worry about your own life at all" Azazel, another angel, asks

"why should I be as long as the contract exists Sebastian will not let me die" Ciel stated matter a factly

"no of course not he wouldn't want to lose his meal"

**[Vanel's Manor]**

**Vanel: The policeman of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty works for generations. The Queen's guard dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nick names do you have, and how many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?**

"more than I can count" he stated

"its true I've seen your cinematic records before this" undertaker said "in 3 years you've managed to do almost as much as your father has throughout his lifetime… Its actually quite impressive aint it?" Vincent looked shocked at his son in three years especially at the age of 13 he shouldn't have been able to scratch the surface of all that he himself had done and here it is being said that in that time he had almost caught up to him it was impossible,,, absurd.

**Ciel: I thought it would be you. You shame your family, Azzurro Vanel.**

**Vanel: Haha. Come now, my little lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So found the drug trade.**

**Ciel: The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them.**

**Vanel: Ugh. You know this is-a why I hate all you Englishmen. The Queen this, the Queen that. You act like this-a woman is your own mother. You line-a your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us. But in the end, we are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?**

**Ciel: I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back, my servants will make sure the authorities get it. I'm sorry, I have no interest in getting along with someone like you.[vanel points a gun at ciel]**

Rachel grips onto vincent who holds her close

**Vanel: You brat, don't under estimate me. My men are already waiting at your estate. Where is the key? Spit it out soon or your servants will start-a dying one by one.[Ciel smies]**

"how can you smile at a time like this"

"as I've said before I don't worry about my own life" Ciel stated "Besides its not as though its the first time I've been taken it was all part of the plan"

"you do seem to be quite the damsel in distress my lord" sebastian states smiling when the earl scowls at him

**Ciel: Oh, I think they'll be alright. But you'd better hope your lap-dogs know how to fetch.[Vanel punches ciel]**

Vincent grits his teeth in anger at seeing his son treated in such a manner

**Vanel (phone): Did you hear that? The time for talk is over.**

**[Phantomhive Manor: Corridor]**

**Sebastian: Oh dear, this is most troubling. Where could the master have been taken?[a gunman takes aim at sebastian]**

"really you're still walking about the mansion, isn't it you who always says its your job to know where I am at all times"

"now what fun would it have been if I had came for you right away" sebastian teased

**Mey-Rin: Sebastian! (Huff-huff,) I just found the letter, yes I did!**

**Sebastian: Address to whom?[sebastian looks at the gunman who is startled][gunman takes aim once more]**

**Mey-Rin: Oh, to the servants of the Earl Phantomhive.**

**(Huff-huff,) Aghhhhh!**

**Sebastian: Mey-Rin. the letter, please.**

**Mey-Rin: Eh? Letter? Oh, yes sir!**

**(The letter: ...If you want to return your Master safely, Come to Nova garden Bethmal Green as soon as possible. If you don't come before sunset, We will cut your Master's finger one by one, and send it ...)**

**Sebastian: "If you want to return your Master safely, come to Nova garden Bethmal Green as soon as possible...". Goodness, what a dreadfully written letter.**

**Finny: Sebastian.**

**Madam Red: What is going on here?**

**Sebastian: Sorry for the noise my lady. I assure you nothing is wrong. Please don't concern yourself.**

"I can't believe you lied to me i had no idea all this was happening to my little nephew" Angelina looked saddened

**Madam Red: Humph, nothing, are you sure?**

**Sebastian: Everyone, I have business to attend to. Would you mind cleaning this up?**

**Bard: Um. So, when you say clean uh... that means we can eat it, right? ...Sebastian?**

**[Road in the Woods / Vanel's Manor]**

**Man on the car (phone): Sorry, I missed!**

**Vanel (phone): What do you mean you missed? You are complete idiots! Never should have hired-a scum like you. Just get back here.**

**Man: Um, sir, something is off. I see something. What's that!**

**Vanel: Oh, what's-a wrong? You little girl see a bear in the woods?**

**Man: Ahhhh!**

**Vanel: What is it? Did someone fined you? Talk to me.**

**Man: Ahhhh! Hurry it up!**

**It's coming, closer...**

**Vanel: That's it! I'd have enough of your games already.**

**Man: No good, It's here! Aghhhhh!**

**Vanel: Uh, hello? What's happened?**

**Ciel: Ha, Hahaha. That's too bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is over.[ciel is hit multiple times]**

**Ugh!**

"why don't you just stop talking"

"I was enjoying taunting him"

**Vanel: Just shut your mouth, you damn brat!**

**You listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now, I swear I will kill you!**

**Sebastian: Hello.**

**Vanel: Who's this?**

**Sebastian: Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my master might be available. Hello, is anyone there? Hello?**

**Vanel: Ah…I..**

**Ciel: Woof.**

**Sebastian: Very good, young master. I will come to get you momentarily.**

**[Cliff]**

**Sebastian: Thank you for the use of your field telephone. And now there are few things I'd like to ask you about, if that's all right. First, I'd like to know who you work for. Hurry up now. I'm not exactly what you would call a patient man. And you do remember what happened to the Humpty-Dumpty, don't you?**

**Man on the car: Ah, our employer's name is Azzurro Vanel. He has a hideout up in the city. It's in the East End. We just work for him!**

**Sebastian: But of course, I understand. I'm very sorry to have interrupted your work, gentlemen. I'll let you go now. Have a safe trip.**

**Sebastian: Oh dear. Look at how late it's gotten. If I don't move quickly, we shall never have dinner ready in time.**

**Red: Are we certain nothing's wrong?**

**Lau: If that butler says everything's fine, I'm inclined to believe him.**

**He's been in the earl's service for so long, and it's quite plain to see there's some sort of unshakeable bond between those two.**

**You can always find him at the earl's side, like a shadow.**

Sebastian smiles "I quite like that simile"

"you would" Ciel scoffed

**Red: So long? But Sebastian didn't arrive until two years ago. That's not much time at all.**

**Lau: Oh, really? How odd. My memory is so unreliable.**

**Isn't that right, Ran-Mao?**

**Red: Useless...**

"he always did confuse me acting like he knew exactly what was going on when he really had no idea"

"I don't think anyone really understands lau or his motives" Ciel states

"he is quite the unusual human, though many of the humans you associate with are unusual" sebastian comments

**[Vanel's Manor]**

**Vanel: Listen up, the Phantomhive boy has help on the way!**

**Move it! Tighten security at the gate! Not so much as a single rat gets through!**

**Sebastian: My, my, what a splendid home.**

"you know you could have just slipped by them"

"but again wh…"

"what fun would that be… I know I know" ciel rolls his eyes at the demon

**Man: Hey, who the hell is this guy?!**

**Sebastian: Ah, my apologies. You see... I represent the Phantomhive household.**

**[Phantomhive Manor: Kitchen]**

**Mey-Rin: Oh dear, we need Sebastian here... Where did he go now?**

**Finny: I wish I knew...**

**Bard: I don't care where he is right now or what he's doin'.**

**This is all I'm worried about.**

**Does "clean it up" mean we can eat the pie or not?!**

**I have to knooow!**

**Finny: I'm sure just one bite each would be okay.**

**Bard: No, Finny! You know how Sebastian is!**

**If we eat something we're not supposed to, he'll bake us into his next pie!**

Sebastian smiled pleased at how wary they were of him it seemed they weren't as dumb as they sometimes seemed

**Mey-Rin: You need to calm yourself down, Bardroy.**

**A soothing drink might help. Here, give this a try!**

**Bardroy: Milk... not that it's gonna help me.**

**Mey-Rin: Milk is an important part of your diet!**

**It'll help you grow strong bones, yes it will!**

"seriously why are we watching this pointless drivel"

"its part of your records we can't change it so deal with it" william states and ciel slouches down in his chair in boredom. How did he always get himself into these odd situations?

**[Vanel's Manor]**

**Man: My arm! He shattered the bone!**

**Sebastian: Pardon me, but I'm in a bit of a hurry.**

**5:34.**

**Man: Move, damn it! Call in the boys in the west tower!**

**We need to rip this bastard apart!**

**Sebastian: An entire swarm of rats...**

**I'll get nowhere at this rate.**

**[Phantomhive Manor: Kitchen]**

**Bard: That's it! I'm goin' to eat it!**

**Mey-Rin, tea! Finny, go get the silver!**

**M&F: Sir, yes sir!**

**Finny: It should be right in here. What the?**

**Bard: Is somethin' wrong?**

**Finny: I don't understand.**

**The silver supposed to be here, but I don't see a single knife or fork!**

**[Vanel's Manor]**

**Man: Who the hell is he?!**

**Sebastian: Now, now, if I couldn't do this much at least... then what kind of butler would I be?**

"thats my Bassy spreading so much wonderful red around" grell squealed melting into goo as he watched sebastian

**Oh dear... That took longer than I thought.**

**Already 5:43.**

**I have come to retrieve my master.**

**Vanel: Is this a joke?**

**I was expecting a giant and instead I got-a some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat.**

**Who are you anyway? There's no way that you're just a butler.**

"here it comes" ciel sighed

**Sebastian: No, sir. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler... I promise.**

**Vanel: Yea, sure. It does not matter anyway, I have no intention of fighting you.**

**Not yet…[grabs ciel by the hair and holds gun to his head]**

Vincent tightens his arms around his wife in both worry and anger oh what he would do to the man if he was still alive.

**But you better have what I asked for!**

**Sebastian: Yes I do.**

**It's right here.[gets shot multiple times]**

**Vanel: Oh sorry, dandy. I really am, but this round is mine!**

**There's no way I was going up against the Phantomhive, lord of the games, without a trump card hidden.**

:Lord of Games" vincent questioned "thats a new one

"my young master is quite fond of his games that is a nickname he picked up all on his own" Sebastian smirked

**I damaged the goods a little bit, but that's all right.**

**I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price even in this condition.**

**Don't worry, you have so many enemies. I doubt you'll be alive for that much longer.**

**Ciel: All right, I'm tired of messing around.**

**How much longer are you planning to play dead?**

**Sebastian: Not long.**

**Vanel: But how?! How are you...! You just...!**

"always so dramatic" Ciel monotones

"I am a demon playing the part of a butler I do get bored sometimes and its so entertaining to mess with humans"

"whatever" ciel states

**Sebastian: Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be...**

**They can shoot so many more bullets now.**

**Perhaps you'd like these back.**

**Vanel: What are you doing?! Kill him![flings bullets at men killing them]**

**Sebastian: Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat.**

**Ciel: You could have avoided that, idiot.**

**Sebastian: Master, how unfortunate, they don't seem to have taken very good care of you.**

**Vanel: No, stay back!**

**Sebastian: You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that. But then I guess that's appropriate.**

Ciel twitched in irritation but said nothing

**Vanel: I-lf you come any closer, I will shoot him!**

**Ciel: Can we move this along? His breath smells awful.**

The angels stared at ciel despite how he had continuously said that he cared nothing for his life this was still a shock to them. what had happened to this child to make him like this they wondered

**Sebastian: But if I come any closer, he might kill you.**

Ciel scoffed 'honestly'

**Ciel: Well then, are you saying you want to break the contract?**

**Sebastian: No, of course not. Nothing has changed; I remain your faithful servant, lord.**

**Vanel: What the hell kind of-a nonsense are you two talking about?!**

**Sebastian: Master, you know what you have to do... Now just say the words.**

**Ciel: This is an order. Save me now![ciel opened his eye and revealed the contract]**

"despite its meaning the mark itself is rather beautiful" madam red commented looking at the mark.

**Vanel: No, it's over![bullet fired][ciel unscathed]**

**What the... But that's impossible...!**

**Sebastian: Are you looking for this?**

**Here then, let me give it back to you.**

**Vanel: Aaargh! Ugh!**

Both Rachel and Angelina turned a nasty shade of green at the site of his mangled arm

**[sebastian picks Ciel up and holds him in his arms] Ciel: I must say, the game wasn't as much fun this time, Sebastian.**

"game really you were just beaten up by a mafia boss and you call it a game" one angel comments

"I'm more interested in what would be a fun game if this doesn't constitute as that" said another.

**Vanel: No, wait, come back! Work for me!**

**Be my bodyguard and I will pay you ten times what he does.**

**All right then, twenty times! You can have all the liquor and-a women you want, too!**

"as if I'd be interested in such things the man's soul was absolutely pathetic"

**Sebastian: I'm sorry, Mr. Vanel, it's an attractive offer, but I have no interest in such materialistic things.**

**You see, I am simply one hell of a butler.**

Thats twice now in less than 10 minutes" ciel stated "perhaps I should start keeping a tally"

**Vanel: Ah... right, okay...**

**[the room turned dark and sebastian's eyes glowed red]**

"how can you just sit there unperturbed"

'it isn't like its the first time I've seen Sebastian kill a man"

"Michael this child isn't human"

"don't give up Azazel" michael stated "he is quite human all people want to go to heaven I'm sure this boy is no different he is simply putting up a front" Micheal continued after all he refused to believe that there was a child in the world who could be so cold and cruel, hell not even a child but a human in general.

**Sebastian: As long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant.**

**A wish, a sacrifice, and this... all of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive.**

**Until the day I swallow his soul.**

"that time will come soon enough"

"I know" sebastian stated predatorily although he felt a slight twinge inside himself something he couldn't really place._**(also in case you're wondering Ciel and Sebastian haven't found out about the deal between Alois and Hannah yet)**_

**Ciel: Unfortunately for you, this game is over.**

"how can he look so uncaring as a life is taken" rachel wondered to her husband

"I don't know" vincent replied maybe if ciel was older he could understand after all then he could be on his way to taking over the family name and duties but at such an age vincent couldn't imagine being so cold so unfeeling.

**[Phantomhive Manor: Outside][Ciel wakes in sebastian's arms and has a flash of the mansion on fire]**

Michael's eyes gleam triumphantly he knew there was humanity in ciel that he felt just like any other human he was full of such sadness and pain right now that he hid i but in the end Michael just knew that ciel would repent.

**Sebastian: You are awake, master?[Ciel looks up at sebastian then back over at the mansion.]**

Vincent and Rachel don't like that ciel seems so comfortable in the demons arms he should not trust him so much.

**Finny: Master! Welcome home, sir!**

**Mey-Rin: Oh, dear!**

**Finny: Master Ciel, you're injured!**

Rachel smiled at the two servants she liked them they were good for her sullen son

**Ciel: I just tripped and fell. It's nothing to worry about it.**

**What, you don't believe what your master tells you?**

**Mey-Rin: Oh no, we do.**

**Finny: It's just... you look so cute, being held like a baby and all...**

The others all laugh sebastian smirks down as Ciel shakes with anger he hates being called a child let alone a baby

**Ciel: Put. Me. Down!**

Rachel and vincent both find themselves thanking the servant as they watch sebastian reluctantly unhand his master

**Stop looking at me like that, honestly!**

"you're turning red young master"

"shut up!"

"so quick to lose your temper"

**Sebastian: Master... I'm so terribly sorry.**

**I've committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler.**

**How could I ever atone...? I hang my head in shame.**

**Dinner is not ready.**

Again the memory fades for a moment before being replaced once more with another

**AN:ok so thats the second episode its a bit longer than the first and the chapters will continue to get longer as more and more happens. Also I am obviously going more with the anime as much as I adore all the extra stuff in the Manga it would be confusing to mix the two very much. Another thing I am slashing this (Sorry to those who are turned off by it) It will start off relatively slow most things will just be sort of suggestive and by the end of the second season they will realise their feelings for one another etc etc… So if you don't like the slash you can ignore it as it won't be overwhelming just enough to be cute… at least until we get to the end of the second season! **

**Sebastian humbly requests that the many young masters who are reading this fic review as it will make him very happy… almost as happy as his cats or Ciel makes him… So please REVIEW!**


End file.
